Mistaken Words
by ForneverLightning
Summary: When Lucy gets mad at Natsu and accidently says things she never wanted to say, she sees the consequences of her words. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" — NaLu [DeathFic] [UPDATED] "To my loved one.."


A/N: I wrote this for a special someone in my life. I want her to see, the idea of overreacting. Maybe, maybe she can understand me more. I would like that. I really do. I wanted us to live together. Lovers. Couple. Married. Hopefully, we can have a Fairy Tale. I love you.

* * *

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I overreacted!" I screamed the same sentence over and over again, hoping he would hear me. Hear me and come to me again. But, when he never showed, I knew, that it was over.

I shouted. I screamed. I cried. I even begged and prayed to the heavens above to give me another chance. Would they grant me the wish I desperately desired? No, not a chance.

I threw everything. Books, pillows, and even my Keys. My Celestial Keys. Yes, they're very valueable. But, I had found something. Something extremely valuable. Something, I would consider my fate and my heart's content.

But, it wasn't a thing. No, it was a person. A human. Pink hair, black eyes, the smile that could make any woman fall for him in seconds. But, he didn't go around using his charms on people. No, he used them on me. Only me. I figured he might just want my body... Like every other disrespectful male out there, but he showed me otherwise. He proved me wrong.

_I remember the day like it was yesterday. A dark night, clouds forming, most likely to pour down rain in any second. I had to get home quickly. It wasn't until the second streetlight that I noticed a shaded man following me. I ran and ran, but he was always behind me. No matter what turn, what route I took, he would be there. I accidently tripped, falling harshly onto the concrete floor. My legs. I couldn't feel them._

_The man approached. I didn't know what to do._

_He came closer. I got scared._

_Closer. I cried._

_CLOSER. I covered my eyes and hoped God would send a miracle to me._

_Suddenly, it had gotten quiet. The last thing I heard was the sound of a punch being thrown. But, I was too shocked. Too scared to even look. I saw a hand, it reached out to me. Should I take it? I didn't have a clue. But, the hand. It released heat. Heat that instantly warmed me. I look up, see the face, the face of my hero. My savior._

_"N-Natsu..?" Why is he here? Why did he save me? Wasn't he like any other male? Only interested in bodies than character. But I finally saw. I finally noticed._

_"Are you okay, Luce? Do you hurt? Don't worry. Your hero, Natsu Dragneel is here for you. Always." He smiled and chuckled a bit, feeling proud of himself._

_I look at him and wonder. Those words. "I see.." My eyes soften and I finally realized. Realized the real Natsu. Not the one I thought he was, but the one he really is. "Natsu.. Come here.."_

_He slowly approaches me and crouches down to my level, coming closer to me. "What is it?"_

_Tears start to flow out my eyes. Thankful tears. Loving tears. I whisper, "Natsu, thank you" into his ear and I throw my arms around him his neck. Next thing, I'm crying into his chest. I feel love. Care. Protection. He makes me feel relaxed and comfortable. He was my present from God. We stood there, embracing each other as the night flowed on. _

But, what about now? Where's that moment? What happened?

I look at myself in the mirror. What do I see? A monster. I hurt him. All he wanted to do was protect me and love me and I hurt him. I can't stand him not being here next me. It hurts. My eyes suddenly catch on to what seems to be plastic, paper. I see a photograph on my bed and walk over to pick it up, afterwards, looking at it. "This is..."

It's a picture of me and Natsu on the beach. We're laying down on the sand and a heart is seen on the sand's surface. Inside the heart, there's writing. It reads..

_Natsu + Lucy = Forever!_

Suddenly, more tears fall and I hug the picture, crying on to it. "Natsu, please come back to me! Come back to my voice! I'm begging, I'm pleading. I'm losing hope! NATSU!" It was all my fault.. All he was doing was protecting me and showing his love for me.. He got mad when I talked to boys anywhere and acted very friendly towards them... I told to leave me alone and go away.. He said these cute things that I started to hate because of my anger about his actions... I told him to shut up because I was sick and tired of hearing them.. I ignored him.. I screamed at him... I told him I hated him.. To get out of my life... And that I wish I never met him.. Why would I say that? He looked so depressed and sad.. The last thing he told me was that.. My wish is his command..

I knew what he meant by it... I fall down and begin to cry harder. Harder than ever before. It hurts. I need him. I want him in my life. Suddenly, the door is knocked. A familiar voice is heard and I look at the door. "Lu-chan! Open up!"

It's Levy-chan. But, she's not who I want, she's not the one I wanted at this door. Natsu is, so I don't want anyone who isn't him. "Go away! Go away!"

"No! Open up, Lu-chan.. Please.."

"Then I won't open.."

"Lu-chan.. I'll have to tell you from here.. Natsu.. Is planning to leave us.. And Magnolia.. And... Life.."

"What..? Natsu... Is leaving... Life.. Life.. No.. That can't be.. That's not what I wanted nor want... It's my fault..." This can't be happening. Why? I have to stop him. I have to make things right before it's too late. I opened and rushed out the door, Levy-chan behind me and I made my way to Fairy Tail. "Natsu, wait for me..."

When arriving at Fairy Tail, no one was there. It was quiet. "Where's everyone?" I looked at Levy-chan and she had no clue. I heard foot-steps approaching and quickly turned and looked at the direction, seeing both Mira and Wendy burst into Fairy Tail.

"Lucy!" Suddenly, Mira and Wendy both appeared, appearently looking for me. "We're so glad we found you!"

I had no time for introductions. I need to find Natsu now. "Mira... Wendy.. Where's Natsu..." I saw their faces, sad and depressed. I approached them. "Tell me.."

Mira looks at me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Lucy.. Everyone is giving chase to him.. But they've lost him. Everyone has split up and is looking for him."

I look down and think for awhile until something finally popped up. "Don't any of you follow me..." I quickly go and I have a good place in mind. In moments, I arrive at my apartment and go in. I close the door and look, where I see someone standing in the middle. He looks at me. "Luce..."

"Natsu.." I look down and I see something. I instantly get shocked and tears pour out. "No... Please.. Natsu don't.."

A knife was in his hand. Natsu sighed and turned around facing her. Before glaring at her. "Why do you care!? Why do you care about me anymore!? You made your actual feelings about me really clear. You hate me! Don't you? You said.. You hated me... You said to leave you alone.. So, I will..." He pointed the knife at his throat. "Maybe.. You'll be happy if I'm dead.."

I grabbed his arm, trying to force the knife out from his hand, but he resisted. He was stronger. I had no chance. "Stop it.. Please.."

"Forgive me... I'm sorry..." He started crying and I was pushed back by him, landing on the floor and I screamed, suddenly everything went slow motion as the knife pierced into his chest, stabbing his heart, blood spattering on the floor.

My eyes widened and tears came out as blood was pouring from Natsu's chest and he fell to his knees. "NATSU!" I ran to him and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him. "Natsu... Oh my God... Natsu... Look at me.. Please..."

"Lucy... I'm done... It's over.."

"No... I'll get Wendy... She can heal you.."

"No.."

"Yes, Natsu... I didn't want this to happen... I never did..."

I cry and all my tears splash over him. I hold him tightly and I feel his warmth turning cold. "Luce... You wanted this right? You said you hated me... You said you'll be better without me..."

I shook my head and cried harder, shaking and shaking. "No... That's isn't what I want.. I didn't mean it... I overreacted.. I'm sorry..."

"It's too late..." He's barely able to lift his arms, but manages to do so, hugging me and bringing my head and lips down for a kiss. He's kissing me deeply and lovingly. His lips on mine... Finally.. But it won't last.. He breaks it.. And smiles.. "I'm losing my light..."

"Natsu, don't leave me... Please.."

"Lucy.. I'm sorry... One day, I wanted to make you.. Lucy Dragneel.. But.. It won't happen.."

"..."

"I love you... Luce.. I've always had.. I always will.."

"Na-" His heartbeat stops. I feel it. His eyes closed and he dies, leaving the living with a smile on his face.. The wave of tears shoot out.. "NATSUUUUUU!"

I cry and cry. Yell in pain. But in the end, it's my fault. I overreacted when I shouldn't had.. And now, I pay the price..

God gave me a gift, a hero... I.. Misused my gift.. And just like that... I shouldn't be allowed to live either.. I grabbed the same knife and..

It's done.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! Review and see ya next time. I wrote this for a special someone.. And to that someone.. "I love you.. Let nothing break us.. Let's be together forever.."

(Tell me what you think about it..)


End file.
